Coming of Age
by bittybeats
Summary: Claire knows about the wolves, but not impriting... yet. Claire and Quil's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. Stephenie Meyer does.

Claire:

Thump. My goose bumps disappeared as I felt a warmer than normal body jump on top of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Quil said excitedly.

I slowly rolled over to see him lying across my bed, taking up most of it. Not that I minded of course. I had known him practically my whole life. He had been there for me through everything; my friend moving, my first boyfriend which lead to my first break up, and everything in between.

My break up with my first and only boyfriend Justin was horrible. I found out that he had cheated on me with the head cheerleader. When I confronted him, he wasn't even remorseful. He was proud! He had just thrown our 6 month relationship out the window. And it killed me. I was able to get over it quickly though, thanks to Quil. He would just tell me that Justin wasn't good enough for me.

It was that breakup that mad me realize that I didn't and never had loved Justin.

I loved Quil.

He was my rock; my best friend. I was hoping that now that I was 17, he could be more than my best friend. I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

"Hey Quil" I said sleepily as I rolled over to face him.

I was meet with a blinding smile, so contagious that I had to smile back.

"How was patrole?" I asked "Catch any vamps?" Quil had told me about the tribe secret a year ago to the day. It took a long time to get used to the idea but after a while, it seamed normal. Quil would go out at night, and sometimes during the day, as a giant wolf, with other giant wolves who could read each other's minds and running after vampires. Yes. Vampires. Cold, beautiful, deadly vampires.

Yes, you head right. That was what's normal to me.

The only part about it that bothered me was the fact that Quil could be hurt, even killed. Every time he went out to patrole, I would be worried sick.

I couldn't imagine what it had been like for the other girls, Aunty Em, Kim, and Rachel, when the guys had to fight the army of newborn vampires and then stand with the Cullens against the crazy vampire police people, what were they called? The venture, no. Oh ya, the Volturi. It must have been so hard for them to sit at home while their boyfriends when off, not knowing what was going on with them. The wolves all loved their girlfriends so much, and were super protective of them. I had never seen love like that until I started actually noticing what was going on around me. I don't know why all the guys and their girlfriends fell so hard, but it was cute.

"Patrole was boring. Nothing remotely interesting happened. And I was too excited about your birthday to think of anything else. They guys were ready to kill me." Quil chuckled.

Quil jumped off the bed and pulled me up with him. I groaned in protest. As soon as my feet hit the cold floor, I missed my warm, cozy bed.

I quickly grabbed all of my shoulder length hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Than I shoved Quil out the door so I could get changed.

I could hear Quil talking outside my door, but I was too tired to pay attention, let alone care.

I quickly threw on my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans, a white fitted t-shirt, and a long pink and maroon striped cardigan. I grabbed the first 2 socks that I saw, which happened to be a black and white zebra striped one and a purple and pink plaid one. I know, I am such a rebel!

When I opened my bedroom door, Quil fell in.

"That's what you get for leaning against my door; you'd think you would have learned by now." I said with a smile.

He chuckled before jumping up and throwing me over his shoulder. He was holding my legs, which meant that my face was looking straight at his butt. Again, totally not complaining.

"You better not fart" I warned him with a smile.

"You know, I never though of that. Thanks for the idea!" He responded with a smile.

I groaned.

We walked down the hallway to the stairs, then down the stairs into the kitchen. I could smell my moms delicious chocolate chip pancakes and sizzling bacon. I heard Quil's stomach grumble and giggled.

"hope you made a lot mom, because Quil here looks like he's about to devour everything!" I exclaimed as Quil flipped me over and gently placed me on my feet. Just in time too, my head was starting to feel like it would explode!

Quil sat down at the table with a smirk as my family said Happy Birthday to me.

As I ate my moms amazing breakfast, I just knew that this was going to be the best birthday of my 17 years.

**I hope you like this! Please review! Its my first story, so I would love to hear what everyone things and if I should continue.  
><strong>

**Peace, bittybeats**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the 3 people that reviewed! It means the world to me, so this chapter is for you!**

**I do not own Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. One can only imagine.  
><strong>

The birthday breakfast put me in the best mood. I loved seeing how Quil interacted with my family. He fit in so perfectly. My parents got along with him so well, just like family.

My younger sister, Anna, loved Quil. He was one of the only people who would watch her favorite show, SpongeBob, with her. Every time he was over, she tried to get him to watch with her.

My mom practically worshiped Quil. From the day that they had met, she had loved him. She knew that he was always there for me, and she was so glad that her oldest daughter had someone that was looking out for her.

My dad also saw Quil as a sort of son. I remember when I was younger, Dad would always talk to Quil about school and sports.

After Quil, my mom knew me best. I think she started suspecting that I had feelings for Quil before I even knew myself. She seems to be able to read me like a book. I'm glad she never brought it up, though.

After breakfast, my family and I, along with Quil, went over to Aunt Em and Uncle Sam's house.

I absolutely loved them and their house. Aunt Em was always baking and she was the most loving person I knew. She was beautiful too, the 3 scars on her face made her even more beautiful. Those scars were a reminder that the wolves could be uncontrollable.

Uncle Sam was the best. You could see how much he loved Aunt Em just by looking at them. Their love amazed me. Uncle Sam could be very serious and tough, but when Aunt Em was near him, he was the happiest guy in the world.

Their house was always filled with people. Usually the wolf pack was there. As soon as I stepped into the house, I was happy. No matter what.

Quil and I were always hanging out at their house. It was usually with the whole pack.

I loved the pack. They were all like brothers and uncles to me. I felt so comfortable with them. They were very supportive. Whenever I was having problems, I could count on them to help me out and to cheer me up.

Especially to cheer me up. They were always joking around with each other, teasing each other, and fooling around even though they were in their 20's.

All of the boys jumped up and came over to me. They all wished me a happy birthday. I was passed around the room as they all gave me huge warm hugs.

"Ugh….Embry….Can't…..Breath" I squeak out as he hugged me. He chuckled but didn't let go. I heard a low growl from behind me and Embry started laughing harder, but let me go.

I turned around to see Quil glaring at his best friend and shaking slightly. I placed my cool hand on his hot skin, and he instantly calmed down.

"Don't worry Quil, Claire loves me!" Embry smirked.

The whole room laughed. Everyone then went into the living room, and they gave me presents.

"You guys really didn't need to get me anything!" I said as I blushed like crazy.

I opened Aunt Em and Uncle Sam's present first. It was a silver charm bracelet, with a "C" charm already on it.

"I love it! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" I said as I went over to give them each a hug.

The next gift was from the wolf pack. I opened it up to see a gorgeous gold wolf charm with exquisite detail. The wolves were such a huge part of my life now, so this was the perfect gift. Now every time I looked at my bracelet I would be reminded of them.

"Aww.. Thanks guys! I love it!" I went around and gave each member of the pack a hug.

My parents had already given me my present, some books including 2 of my favorite classics, Pride and Prejudice, and To Kill a Mockingbird, some perfume, and a couple of nice tops.

"Ok guys, now that presents are over, lets eat!" Emily said.

At the word "eat" all of the guys got up and practically sprinted to the kitchen. Emily had it set up buffet style, since there were so many of us. The table was covered in yummy food like chicken, green beans, and muffins. It was a mix of breakfast type foods and lunch and dinner foods. I stacked my plate pretty high, well what I thought was pretty high. When I looked around, all of the guy's plates were covered in food, and this was just their first serving!

I laughed out loud at this thought.

After we all ate, everyone was just relaxing and having a good time. They were all lounging around because of all the food that we had ate.

"Hey Claire" Quil said "Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

**I hope you liked it! Please please please review! I want to hear everyone's thoughts, comments, suggestions, ext.!**

**Peace, bittybeats**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... or the wolf pack, sadly.**_  
><em>

_After we all ate, everyone was just relaxing and having a good time. They were all lounging around because of all the food that we had ate._

_"Hey Claire" Quil said "Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"_

We walked out of the house in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. I guess that's what happens when you know someone for as long as I had known Quil.

_This could be my chance._ I thought. I could tell Quil about my feelings for him. I would just have to hope that he doesn't reject me.

We kept walking on the path that lead to the forest. We walked for a little while, with nobody saying anything. Then we reached a clearing. It was surrounded by trees, beautiful green trees. The grass still had dew on it, making it glisten in the sunlight. This was my favorite spot in the whole forest. Whenever I was at Aunt Em and Uncle Sam's, which was a lot, and I needed to get away, I would come here. It was my escape.

I loved the forest. I felt safe there, which was crazy because that would be the most likely place for a vampire to find you, making it an unsafe place. It was probably because I knew that the wolves were there, all the time. And Quil. He was there.

We reached a log on the far side of the clearing and sat down. Quil started fidgeting and twiddling his thumbs.

I placed my hand over his. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What.. Oh, ya I'm fine." He did not sound fine at all. He sounded super nervous. I wonder what he was nervous about.

"So how has your birthday been so far?" He asked.

I broke out in grin. "Its been amazing!" It really has been. I was surrounded by the people, family and friends, that I loved. How could it not be amazing?

"Quil? There is something I need to tell you." I said cautiously.

I waited for him to look at me. When he did, my heart melted, like it does every time his beautiful eyes are looking in my direction.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" His face was covered with worry. He was scanning my face trying to figure out what was wrong.

"No, nothings wrong don't worry." His face instantly relaxed at my words. Once he knew that nothing was wrong, his eyes instantly filled with curiosity.

"So then what is it that you need to tell me?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Since the day we meet you have been there for me. You have no idea what it means to me and I honestly don't know what I would be without you. I don't think I would have been able to get through tough times without you, like my breakup with Justin."

When I mentioned Justin, I heard Quil growl. He started to shake, but I placed a tentative hand on his arm and continued.

"You're my rock. And…."

I took another deep breath. My heart rate was accelerating and beating like a hummingbird's wings.

"I like you more than a friend or a brother….. I love you. And I think I have for a while"

I sat there waiting for his reaction.

**I know that me breaking it up like this may be annoying to some of you, I'm sorry! It just seems right to me.**

**Please review with all thoughts, comments, suggestions, ext!**

**Peace, bittybeats**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and liked! Enjoy!_

Recap: "_I like you more than a friend or a brother….. I love you. And I think I have for a while"_

_I sat there waiting for his reaction. _

I had a million thoughts running through my head, but it seamed that I could not think of a single one. I also was unable to utter a single word.

My heart was pounding so loud I was sure that people in New York could hear it, and I know that Quil could hear it. My hands were clammy as I rubbed them on my pants in anticipation.

There were so many possible outcomes that were running through my head. None of them good.

He would:

Laugh at me, then I would just cover it up as a prank

Laugh then go tell the guys, and they would laugh along, possibly ruining the rest of my life.

Never talk to me again

Go running for the hills

I subconsciously grabbed the charm bracelet on my wrist and held the wolf charm in my hand, hoping and praying for the best outcome.

When I had begun talking, I had such a rush of adrenaline keeping me going. I could feel that adrenaline slowly going away, with nerves settling in their place. The longer it took for him to respond, the more nervous I got.

"Claire…" He started. Oh no, that was not a good sign. I could feel the tears starting to form as my vision blurred.

What I hadn't noticed before was that he had a small smile on his face. It gradually got bigger.

"There is another thing I have to explain to you." He started. Ironically, what he said was quite similar to how he started out our "I'm a werewolf" talk last year.

"There is this thing called imprinting. It is when a wolf meets his soul mate. When you see her, nothing else matters. Gravity is no longer holding you to the Earth, she is. You will do anything and be anything for her."

He started to get a far away look in his eyes, as if he was reliving a memory. A memory of imprinting.

"She is perfect for you, in everyway."

The tears that I had been holding back started to stream down my face. I could feel my heart slowly breaking into a million pieces.

"And have you imprinted?" I choked out.

"Yes." The tears were pouring down my face. I was looking at the ground now, trying to hide my shame and embarrassment. A warm finger slowly lifted my chin up. My eyes searched for something to focus on, anything but him.

"Look at me." He said softly. "I imprinted on the most amazing, beautiful, thoughtful and caring girl in the world."

Was he trying to rub it in? I didn't get it. After all of these years, he was trying to hurt me?

"Who is it?" The dreaded question escaped my lips.

He paused, and smiled.

"You."

"I love you." He said.

My heart stopped. I'm not just being corny, it actually stopped. Those were the best three words that I had ever heard.

After a few seconds, what he said sunk in. A huge grin spread across my face.

"Really?" I questioned shyly. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes really" He said with a smile. Butterflies had taken over my stomach as I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. _**I**_ was the one that was perfect for him. Me!

He continued to explain about imprinting.

"The wolf will be anyone for her. A brother, a friend, a protector, a lover. Whatever they need."

I though back through my life. Quil had been all of these at some point. He was always my protector, when I was younger, he was like my brother, and as I grew up, he turned into my friend. The last thing he could be, and what I hoped he would be, a lover… my boyfriend.

"So, Claire Young" Quil started with a smile. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this whole conversation seemed like a dream to me; a dream come true.

My face broke out into a smile. "Of course! Yes! I would love to."

Quil jumped up. He looked like the happiest man alive; like he had just won the lottery or something. As he jumped up, he pulled me up with him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

He pulled me into a very warm, tight hug. Him being so tall, and me being so small, he actually ended up picking me up. He started spinning me around, just like he used to when I was little, but it was different now.

When he stopped spinning, he kept me in a hug. With his long strong arms around me, I felt like I could never be safer. I felt as if nothing else mattered, it was just Quil and I.

"We should probably get back to the party." I whispered.

"Your right."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the forest. Neither of us talked, it wasn't necessary.

As we walked, I could feel the happiness radiating off of Quil.

_I hope you liked it! Please review! I would love to hear comments, suggestions, anything!_

_I'm not really sure where I'm going to take it, or if I should just continue or not, so any reviews would be wonderful!_

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you stick around for the next!_

_Review, Review, Review!  
><em>

_Peace,_

_bittybeats_


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: _He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the forest. Neither of us talked, it wasn't necessary._

_As we walked, I could feel the happiness radiating off of Quil._

When we reached Aunt Em's house, I glanced down at our interlocked hands. A small smile formed on my lips, but then I thought about what was behind that door, and the smile faded a bit. Quil, being as observant as ever, saw this and gave me a questioning look.

"Its just….you know…." I tried. His face was still confused, so I tried again. "Everyone behind that door, I just don't know how their going to react, so I'm worried." I explained. Quil understood, finally, what I was trying to say. He pulled me into his chest and gave me a warm hug. My heart started beating like crazy. When I heard Quil chuckle, I knew he had heard my pounding hear too.

"Don't worry about it Claire. Nothings changed." He said. I guess he was partially right. Its just now, I was the happiest person in the world, even happier than usual.

I opened the door and entered the kitchen, Quil trailing along behind me. No one was in there, so I assumed that they were all in the living room. The roar of laugher that I heard coming from that direction confirmed my suspicion.

With one last glance at Quil, I took a deep breath and opened the door. It wasn't that I was afraid of anyone in the room. Well I mean, other than the fact that most of them can turn into wolf, or could at one point, and that Nessie was half-vampire. And I hadn't even begun to think about my parents or my Aunts. I laughed at the thought of my Aunt Em keeping all the huge wolf boys inline. I guess my laugh was out loud, because I got a funny look from Quil. His look made me laugh even harder. I guess my happiness mixed with the nerves was making me a bit loopy. As we stepped in the room, I was still laughing.

Everything went silent. Everyone glanced between the two of us, and then looked at our interlocked fingers. Then Sam walked up to us and gave me a hug, then Quil one of those "bro" hugs. I heard him whisper in Quil's ear.

"You heart her, you're dead. And I think everyone else in this room will back me up on that." Sam said.

I saw Quil swallow worriedly, but being him, a smile was soon back on his face. I heard Paul on the couch say, "Finally!"

Then Nessie chimed in, responding to Paul. "Ya I know right, it took them long enough. They have been acting like this for waaayy too long."

The burning blush on my face was quite obvious, because a few chuckles followed. I glanced up at Quil to see that he was blushing too. This just made me laugh out loud, along with everyone else.

This day had to be the most amazing day that I had ever experienced! Everything I could ever want, I already have.

Quil's eyes zeroed in on the only empty seat in the room. He walked over to it, sat down, and pulled me into my rightful place in his lap. I fit perfectly, I thought as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"So did you make the mistake of forgetting to tell her that it was her that you imprinted on before you told her about imprinting?" Paul questioned from where he lounged across a chair.

"Uh, ya… she sorta started to cry, but at the time, I couldn't figure out why." Quil replied.

"Haha ya gotta be kidding! Sorry Claire-bear, but that is hilarious!" Paul said, while he snorted, rather unattractively.

For most people, being called their childhood nickname would make them super mad, especially if it was one like mine, but I just brushed it off. I've gotten so used to being called it, and they're doing it in the most loving way…. Hopefully.

"Ya, its soooo funny," I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice like an ice cream on a summer day in Florida.

"Sorry honey," Auntie Em apologized for Paul, defiantly not a new thing. "The cake's in the kitchen. Red velvet, your fave!"

At the sound of something about food, all the guys jumped up and raced to the kitchen like the pack of wolves that they were.

"Cake! I love cake! Lets go!"There was a lot of eye rolling going on behind them as the girls patiently waited to get into the kitchen.

"Claire wants cake!" Quil shouted as he picked me up by my elbows and carried me toward the kitchen. The whole time I was giggling, and I couldn't find a way to stop.

He placed me on the ground, and just as I found my balance, he gave me a small hip check in the direction of the table.

I shoved my way through the mass of muscles in between me and my very yummy red velvet cake. Emily had totally outdone herself, like always.

They sung a terrible version of happy birthday, but I loved every second of it.

"Make a wish!" My mom said excitedly.

I stared at the candles for a few seconds, realizing that I had nothing to wish for. All of my birthday wishes had come true. I smiled and made my wish, blowing out the candles. Cheering quickly came after, along with lots of hugs and well wishes. I was passed around the room, from person to person as they embraced me.

A little while later, almost everyone had left. My parents and Uncle Sam and Aunt Em were in the little sitting room talking.

"Hey, do you wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked Quil as I bounced on the balls of my feet excitedly.

"Of course!" He responded with a grin.

We head into the living room where he plops down on the couch. I crouch down to choose a movie. I grab the one I want, and put it into the dvd player.

I wiggle onto the couch next to Quil, lying parallel to him, with my head on his chest. His very nice, broad, warm chest. I tuck my toes under his legs, making him jump.

"Holy crap! Your toes are freezing! What'd you do? Dunk them in a bucket of ice water or something?" Quil questioned me with a grin. My only response was to giggle and rub my toes on his leg.

"Well, I mean you my own personal heater now right? I can use you however I want!"

"You defiantly can use me however you want," he answered in his "sexy" voice. I smacked him on the head.

"Not like that!"

"Oh you know its like that. You want me!" Quil wiggled his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

"Haha. Just watch the movie."

He groaned when he realized what I had put on for us to watch.

"She's the Man? Are you serious!"

"Ya, of course! Channing Tatum is gorgeous!" I replied.

Quil growled and I laughed. We snuggled closer together, and watched the movie.

A perfect ending to a perfect day.

**I hope you guys liked it! The day finally ended! I am SO, SO, SO sorry for how long it took for me to update! Part of the time I forgot about it, and the other part I just couldn't write! So I am super sorry, hopefully this chapter makes up for it!**

**Oh, I hope everyone had a faboulous Memorial Day weekend!**

**Let me know what you thought about the story in a review! (or a PM, if you wish) If you have an idea that you would like to see happen in this story, please tell me!**

**Review, Review, Review! They totally make my day!**

**Peace, bittybeats**


End file.
